nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Schneider
Daniel James Schneider (born January 14, 1966) is an actor, writer, and producer of movies and television. He is the president of his own production company called Schneider's Bakery, Inc. Schneider is sometimes credited as Daniel Schneider, Daniel J. Schneider, or Daniel James Schneider. His wife, Lisa Lillien, is the author of the "Hungry Girl" cookbooks. The girl that appears in the beginning of the iCarly themesong is the cartoon of Lisa Lillien on the cover of her books. He went to Memphis University School (MUS) for some of amount of years but graduated from White Station High School in 1982 and was the president of his senior class. Acting career In the mid-1980s, Schneider co-starred in several movies including Making the Grade and Better Off Dead starring John Cusack, which has become a popular cult classic. Schneider also co-starred in the movies The Big Picture starring Kevin Bacon and Happy Together starring Patrick Dempsey. He also starred in Hot Resort with Bronson Pinchot in 1985. In 1986, Schneider became nationally well-known when he landed the role of Dennis Blunden on the ABC television sitcom Head of the Class. The series ran for 5 seasons from 1986 to 1991. In 1992, Schneider starred in the series Home Free which starred Matthew Perry. Later, after becoming a writer/producer, Schnieder began limiting his acting roles to ones he wrote for himself in his projects, produced, such as "Mr. Bailey" in Good Burger (a movie written and co-produced by Schneider). He sometimes makes cameos in episodes of the television show he creates. Schneider also appeared in one episode of his show Zoey 101 where he played the crazy cab driver in the TV movie "Chasing Zoey" . Writing/Producing career Television Schneider's career shifted directions in 1993 when he began writing and producing a string of highly successful television shows. The headline in a 1 New York Times article (April 8, 2007) about Schneider called him "the master of a television genre." Another New York Times article (September 7, 2007) said that Schneider "has become the Norman Lear of children's television." Schneider is the creative force behind the following hit TV series: *Victorious (Nickelodeon: 2010-present). Starring Victoria Justice has become a hit. The show is about a girl who enters a school for Performing Arts. *''iCarly'' (Nickelodeon: 2007-present). Starring Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress, and Jerry Trainor. iCarly launched in September 2007 and was an instant hit. Based on early confidence, the network increased the first season order from 13 episodes to 22 episodes, an enormous order for a television series. iCarly was nominated for a Kids Choice Award in its first season, competing against Hannah Montana and Drake & Josh (another show by Dan Schneider). iCarly is about a girl who makes a web-show and becomes famous (www.iCarly.com). *''Zoey 101'' (Nickelodeon: 2005-2008). Zoey 101 was nominated for an Emmy Award in 2005. The series star, Jamie Lynn Spears, is the younger sister of singer Britney Spears. Jamie Lynn won the Kids Choice Award for "Favorite Actress" in 2006, for her starring role in Zoey 101. In 2005, Zoey 101 was the #2 television show in America with the young teen audience, second only to American Idol. Zoey 101 was Schneider's first single-camera format program. Schneider also guest-starred in a Zoey 101 movie "Chasing Zoey." He played Lola Martinez and Vince Blake's cab driver to the prom but never actually got them there. *''Drake & Josh'' (Nickelodeon: 2004-2007). Drake & Josh has won multiple Kids Choice Awards, and is one of Nickelodeon's all-time most popular series. It starred three actors from The Amanda Show: Drake Bell, Josh Peck, and Nancy Sullivan. *''What I Like About You (TV series)'' (WB: 2002-2006). What I Like About You starred Amanda Bynes and Jennie Garth, formerly of Beverly Hills 90210. The show had a four-year successful run on the WB network, just before the WB and UPN merged into the "CW" network. *''The Amanda Show'' (Nickelodeon: 1999-2001,2008 on The N). The Amanda Show won multiple Kids Choice Awards. Although the show ended production in 2001, it has continued to air in reruns on Nickelodeon through 2007. Schneider himself often appeared on The Amanda Show as a frustrated old man who was frequently the victim of strange prank phone calls. *''Kenan & Kel'' (Nickelodeon: 1996-2000,2008 on The N). Kenan & Kel won Cable Ace Awards and multiple Kids Choice Awards. One of its main stars, Kenan Thompson, went on to become a regular performer on Saturday Night Live. Schneider cast his former Head of the Class co-star Dan Frischman as a series regular performer. *''All That'' (Nickelodeon: 1994-2005, 2008 on The N). All That is a sketch comedy show, often referred to by the media as the "little brother" of Saturday Night Live. All That won Cable Ace Awards and multiple Kids Choice Awards. It was one of the longest-running live action series ever on Nickelodeon. The show featured hundreds of comedy sketches. It also featured musical appearances by artists such as Justin Timberlake, Britney Spears, Barenaked Ladies, Usher, Mandy Moore, 'N Sync, Avril Lavigne, etc. Schneider quit All That after 4 seasons to run The Amanda Show. The show's ratings soon declined and it was canceled in 1999-2000. Nickelodeon then asked Schneider to come back and revamp All That in 2000. Schneider agreed and All That then returned to Nickelodeon. It ran another 4 successful seasons until Schneider left the show again in 2004, bringing All That to the end of its 10 season run. Common elements in Zoey 101, Drake & Josh, and iCarly Schneiders work, in particular Zoey 101, Drake & Josh, and iCarly, have a few common elements: *The use of the phrase "What up?" in place of "What's up?". *Making common scenarios more complicated and humorous. *The use of the slang word "skunkbag". *Saying "Oh my god!", rather than "Oh my gosh!" or "Oh my goodness!". *Lots and lots of parodies of consumer products, pop culture, and places. So far, Dan seems to have parodied more stuff than any other tv director. (See below). *Current shows by Schneider starring people from previous shows he produced (Jamie Lynn Spears: All That - Zoey 101, Kenan and Kel:' 'All That - Kenan & Kel,' ''Drake Bell, '''Josh Peck, and Nancy Sulivan: The Amanda Show - Drake & Josh, Miranda Cosgrove '''and '''Jerry Trainor: Drake & Josh - iCarly, ''and '''Victoria Justice': Zoey 101 - Victorious). * As seen on Drake and Josh and iCarly: Each main character only has mentioned one parent (such as they never mentioned Drake or Megan's father or Josh or Carly's mother). *Talking about hobos. *Rewording common phrases or terms, usually in ways that don't make sense to others. *In addition, these shows contain references to each other, such as the iCarly website being seen in Zoey 101 & the iCarly theme song being heard as ringtone in a few episodes. Also, In one episode of iCarly there was a hotel mentioned in the episode called the Parker-Nichols Hotel (Drake Parker and Josh Nichols). In the prank episode of iCarly, Carly watches an episode of Drake & Josh where her voice is heard in the episode talking about her Hamster Hervay along with getting revenge, After that, Carly says, How come that little girl's so good at pranks? In the Pageant Episode of iCarly, Quinn Pensky (Character of Zoey 101 is introduced in the pageant saying she loves Bunnies). Also, The Same song being played in each of the show, Such as Deal With Me being played in the Drake & Josh Go Hollywood Movie with Megan Singing Along to it and That song playing in an episode of Zoey 101 with Quinn Dancing to it, and a song called We Are The Ones being played in both an episode of Zoey 101 & iCarly. In the special iStart a Fan War episode of iCarly, Actors & Actresses who played recurring characters on Drake & Josh & Zoey 101 appeared as characters in this special episode. *Saying well in a sarcastic way. *Colorful graphics used to change scenequences or show opening credits. *Aggressive school nurses. *A bunny named Cookie. *Starting a new subject in a conversation until something odd interupts. *Using the word "nub". *Using the word "suckish". *Using the word "nutbar". *Using the word "wazz". *Using the word "chiz". *Spit Takes - When taking a mouthful of water/soda/juice and spitting it out when told something shocking/etc. *Saying a noun with two words in a reverse order and using them in a sentence, such as convenient store - "Wow, this store is really convenient" or living room - "A room in which we live". *An exaggerated, 'insane,' crazy character. - Crazy Steve (Drake and Josh), Lubert (iCarly), etc. *Cat's (Victorious) well known line "What's that supposed to mean?" comes from Moody's Point, a segment of the Amanda Show where the character Misty reacts to harmless comments in the same way as Cat, exclaiming "What's that supposed to mean?" *A different website for a specific need such as trampolines, monkeys, cotton swabs, ect. *References to Dan Schneider himself. *Theme tunes sung by a main character of the show. *Repeating the names of cities with unusual names like "Prague" *Talking about/ mentioning Canada & Canadian Cities. *The Name Karen Franklin being heard in an episode of Drake & Josh, Zoey 101 & iCarly. In Drake & Josh, Karen Franklin was a Cheerleader that Drake & Josh wanted to see fight with another Cheerleader she hated, In Zoey 101, Karen Franklin was one of Michael's Ex-girlfriend's who cried for a long time and moved to Wisconsin after Michael didn't get her a birthday present when she said she didn't want anything, In iCarly, Karen Franklin was a girl that Sam always called a Dumb Fudgewad and doesn't get invited to Karen's party. *Characters having uncommon Food & Drink items rather than regular Food & Drink Items, e.g. Plum Juice rather than Prune Juice, Limeade rather than Lemonade, Birthday Pie rather than Birthday Cake, Turkey Fingers rather than Chicken Fingers, Turkey Legs rather than Chicken Legs, Blue Tea rather than Green Tea, Pork Pot Pie rather than Chicken Pot Pie, Meatless Tacos & Sphaghetti Tacos rather than Meat-filled Tacos, Buffalo Nuggets rather than Chicken Nuggets, Spicy Tuna Balls rather than Spicy Tuna Rolls, Fish loaf rather than Meat loaf. *Character or characters having or buying items from Canada. In Drake & Josh, Josh has a lava lamp from Canada until Drake destroys it by hitting golf balls in the house and one hitting the lamp. In Zoey 101, Zoey has a painting from Canada that her dad bought while he was in Vancouver. In iCarly, Spencer buys what he thinks is Canadian Bacon but was really sliced ham while he was in Canada. In Victorious, Robbie has a Sweater from Canada which gets ruined when Trina traps the sleeves in his locker and Robbie rips it when he tries to pull it out. *Character names appearing in the title of the show. Drake & Josh, Drake & Josh's name in the title, Zoey 101, Zoey's name in the title, iCarly, Carly's name in the title, Victorious, Tori's name in the title. Movies Schneider has also been involved in movies. He wrote the movie Good Burger which starred Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell (and featured Schneider himself in a supporting role). The film was a successful moneymaker for Paramount Studios, and has begun to enjoy "cult film" status over recent years. Good Burger (the movie) was spun off from a popular comedy sketch which Schneider produced on his Nickelodeon television show, All That. Schneider also wrote and co-produced the movie Big Fat Liar which starred Paul Giamatti and Frankie Muniz. The film was a hit for Universal Studios, earning nearly $50 million in domestic box office alone. As of 2007, Schneider has movies in development at both Warner Brothers Studios and Nickelodeon's movie division. Personal life In 2002 Schneider married Lisa Lillien, the founder and president of "Hungry Girl"IMDb page , a free daily email that features dieting tips, recipes, food finds, and food news. Picture References Schneider's son, Mike, owns flatfacefingerboards and is a well known "fingerboarder" on YouTube. He also has a Godson named Nick External links * * iCarly.com * SplashFace de:Dan Schneider